Blood of the Gods: Heads or Tails
by CodeName-classified
Summary: Kat has always had...odd luck.But Kat blames that on her grandmother,Fortuna. Kat is now an Amazon.but is pretty much invisible.And i mean invisible.But her skill as an invisible girl are about to come in handy when she is given a quest by queen Hylla,Hylla also asked Percy to join the quest.Kat meets meany of the old characters,and a few new ones.but kat is about to find out...


**This is my fist FanFiction, and i know its not perfect. So please be nice.**

**All comments are appreciated. And i would LOVE the hear anything you have to say, i Just ask that you be gentle. **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU :)  
**

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

As i walked through the passageways of boxes, i passed several other amazons talking to each other. And waved to a few of them that i knew( well, sorta). But they didn't notice me, and kept talking like i wasn't there. But that is normal for me.

I am... "_the unseen" _as Honna says it_._

Honna is my best friend, and know me better than anyone, but even she can walk _right by me_ five or six times, _when she is looking for me_, before she finds me( which is a big thing, because Honna is very good at finding things). And people are always bumping into me. And oh yes the famous words i hear so much.

" sorry. didn't see you there."And the "i didn't see you there" gets pretty bad sometimes. Once someone ran over me with a forklift because they didn't see me crossing the lain. Don't worry i didn't get hurt. But It was just another reminder that i am invisible to the rest of the world... And it didn't really help when the driver of the forklift apologized to me seven times after i left ( And you think you're invisible to the world)

And not only that, even after she ran over me with her forklift. I don't think she remembered to report it. I know not a very memorable person, and don't i blame people for forget me. But i would think, if you ran me over with a forklift... you would remember me then. And Carla (the girl that ran me over) is a very responsible person, who wouldn't forget to report something like that. And i tried bring it up to her one time, so we could laugh at it. But she didn't seem to know what i was talking about, which is weird. But i blame the whole thing on my... _odd_ kind of luck. really bad things ( like getting run over by a forklift) happen to me all the time. yep,_ all the time._ i have been hit 26 times by cars that " _didn't see me there_"

I am one of the most unlucky and luckiest people you will ever meet. Even though i am always running into stuff, and falling off of stuff, and getting hit by stuff, and … well, you get the point. I have never had a serious injury. No concussions, no broken bones, i have never even had stitches. **nothing!** i have no cool battle scars to show off like the other Amazons. It's not fair!. Two story fall and i didn't even black out. In fact, i have never even fainted or been knocked unconscious.( like all there other Amazons have been several times.) And have always wanted to know what that feels like too.

ya so you could say that luck and i have a..." love, hate, relationship". (actually its a fact, luck is my grandmother) Honna says i am like a clumsy cat. I randomly fall off of stuff, but i always land on my feet. I am the girl with nine lives...well not really nine. I have been counting, _and I am __**way**__ past nine._ But Honna still worries about me

" one of these days. those nine lives of yours, are going to run out. and you are going to get really hurt Kat." Honna always uses Kat when she is serious, or worse(gods forbid) _scared_. otherwise she calls me Katty. Witch i really don't like being called. But its better then when she calls me Cat. Oh i hate being called that, i don't even like cats, and definitely I don't like being called one. So i live with Katty, but only from Honna... not that anyone else remembers my name in the first places.

Anyway. Hanna is just a worrisome person. she is always really worried about me(and pretty much everything) After the forklift incident. Honna freaked and tried to get me to wear bell around my neck. And she even forced me to wear them for two days. But i walk with such a light step that they didn't really jingle( which is another reason Honna like to call me Cat). So the bell didn't work. But Honna said she would find another way of letting people know i was there. Really, i think Honna is obsessed .

But that is to be expected. Honna's mother is Soteria, Greek goddess of protection. And Honna can be a little _over protective_. And i will just say it. She's a little...really... paranoid. she once thought that a potted plant was following her. (in her defense, she had not slept in over 72 hours)but with all that paranoia. Honna is really good at her job. Which is pretty much internal affairs for this part of the amazon. She finds out, who stole Narry's enchanted bunny slipper( a lot bigger deal than it sounds. trust me) what happened to a missing shipment of friendship bracelets( funny story there, daughter of Pluto, long story) who crashed the forklifts again (which was not me). And stuff like that.

I could go on a long time about the depths of Honna. But right now i think i should tell you a little more about my family. Like i said my grandmother is luck, well not really luck. My grandmother is Fortuna. Roman goddess of luck ,fate, chance, and as the name implies, fortune. grandmother is the most powerful of minor the gods i think there is. she has all the power of the fates, (without any of the bad looks.) she may even have more power than the fads, which scares me a little. I have met my grandmother, and she is not really a person i would want running my life. Don't get me wrong, i love my grandmother, she's nice and visits me sometime, and even sends me Christmas presents, which is a _**really**_ big thing for a goddess. But the thing is... Well when you first meet my grandmother she seem sweet and kind. But you soon find out she can flip sides fast. One day you will win the lottery, and the next day you can lose is all on a bad game of poker...scary. And my grandmother gets this mischievous smile, that i have seen on a few of the Hermes/Mercury half bloods that try to cut into the Amazons "business" (they mean prophets) A kind of smile i can't really describe, it just means so many things, most of them not good. But my mother says not to worry about grandma, she says "_grandma can be very scary, but she always takes care of her family_." whenever my mom says that, i always roll my eyes. If grandmother takes such good care of her family, why did she give me the bad luck of being invisible to the world, being forgotten by people you have known me for years and getting run over my motorized vocals.

My mothers side of the family as a long history with Fortuna. There are a lot of Fortuna demigods on my mothers side, not to mention my mom is a direct descendant of Fortuna. that is why my luck is so weird, fortune is always up and down. Everyone has a love hate relationship with my grandmother. Sometimes you love her, and sometimes you just want to punch her in the faces. That's sorta how my mother is too. Though my mom is way more steady than my grandmother. My mom is almost the opposite of my grandmother in that way, my mom is steady as a rock. But like my grandmother, you either really like her, or you really don't. But at least with my mom, she makes more friends than enemies. So my mom has a lot of really good friends, and some really bad enemies. Some people find my mom really scary, witch she can be, you don't want to get on my moms bad side. she can change your luck. So if you got on my moms bad side. get really to trip over a lot of stuff, loose all your keys, be late for everything. And pretty much have the worst day ever. And once. mom said that when she was still a young demigod, and didn't have as much control of her powers. She got really mad at another amazon. And that amazon got into an elevator and the elevator cables snapped well she was 20 stories up. After hearing that story i never forgot to make my bed or clean my room. but don't let my mom scare you. She is **_really nice_**, and well awesome. i mean right now my mom is somewhere in Texas on a quest from the gods. My mom is a hero. How awesome is that.


End file.
